Secret After School
by fluffypurplekitten
Summary: Based off the song, the vocaloid girls join together for some spicy romance from the very few boys, rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

*Secret After School-

The bell ran, it was time to go home, but not for miku hatsune…

Miku quicky ran upstairs to the college attic and opened the door to see 8 other girls all waiting for her.

It happened just a week ago. 9 girls all had the same problem, they wanted a boyfriend. Your probably wondering why this is such a big deal, well this college is very small in fact its only open to vocaloids and some utau's.(but their lower class and are normally seen in the basement where their classes are held, if seen at all) The majority of the colleges students are female and then the number of boys is 7, this is where the problem comes in. there are 9 girls and all they want is a boy, but there's only 7 of them in the school, so in other words: not enough.

" Good after noon Girls, as you know we join here today in peace, we are no longer going to fight over the 7 boys, but share them amongst us." Miku started. Looking around she noticed how dusty and grimy the place was, "first, we have got to clean this place!"

Meiko, lily, gumi, nekomura, luka, rin, yuki, and miki all got up and dusted themselves off.

"we need furniture in here too, my ass is killing me from sitting on that floor!" Meiko complained.

" I could supply some for us" luka megurine broke in.

"And I'll get some cleaning supplies at the grocery store" Nekomura Iroha said in her almost manly voice.

"that would be great, we should all start now as our first assignment for the Secret After School Club!" Miku yelled out happily in her high pitched voice.

AT LUKA'S HOUSE-

Megurine's apartment door slid open, she was about to walk in when she stopped to turn around. Behind her was the anxious looking miku along with lily, meiko, and miki.

" why are you following me." luka said with no emotion.

"well duh… Were here to help you with the furniture you said you had." lily said with her usual attitude.

"Oh, well I don't have them with me. I was planning on stealing them."

" have them, steal them, buy them, I don't care so long as we have something." Meiko said sluggishly (even though she's not drunk)

"YAY Were going to steal stuff" miku yelled out a little too loudly.

"were going to steal… but isn't that illegal" SF-A2 miki said nervously

"No of course not, why on earth would you think that?" miku smiled

THE GROCERY STORE-

Gumi, nekomura, rin, and yuki walked in with no knowledge at all of what kind of cleaning products they were suppose to buy.

"well the attic is mainly made up of wood, so we're going to need pledge." Yuki Kaai stated the obvious.

"Of course I should of known that, you really are smart, the first time I met you I couldn't believe someone of your age was even accepted into a college let alone graduate high school" rin kagamine said in awe.

"Yuki you should go find the pledge a while, Rin you can get buckets and mops, I'll get dusters and rags and on our way back will pick up a vacuum from my house." Gumi said cheerfully, and at that the 3 split up accidentally leaving behind iroha.

" and I'll get together all the shit we don't need!" Nekomura spoke to herself, just happy that she was participating in this at all.

AT LUKA'S HOUSE-

" I believe I can get together 4 outfits for you to wear" luka spoke as she was shuffling through her closet. She through a pile of black fabrics out onto her bed, " put these on."

Miku had grabbed a black newsboy cap, a black long sleeved shirt, and black flared jeans. Lily had gotten a plain black beanie hat, a black leather jacket, black shorts and thigh high boots. Meiko had black sunglasses, black short shorts, and a black t-shirt that normally would fit someone just fine, but on her it rose a bit high because her boobs were way too big. Miki only got a hold of a long black t-shirt that was so long on her that it was like a dress. Luka took what was left, a black mini skirt, black tank top ,and a black beanie with a ball on the end. Then lily spoke of what was going through all of their heads" Im hungry, and hey! why the hell do all criminals gotta wear black?"

"yea, I agree lets all get food!" meiko spoke

"but you didn't answer my question!" lily fumed with anger as they crammed themselves into the kitchen.

After they finished eating they hopped into luka's van.

" hey where are we going to steal this furniture" miku told luka who was driving.

"My grandma's house, she wont mind" lily started laughing to find that they were stealing from a granny.

"where's your grandma's house, she wont catch us will she" miki said with a worried look.

"my grandma lives in Canada" everyone gasps at this

"your not saying were going to fly over there in one night are you?" meiko says

"of course not, were going to her beach house here in japan" everyone gives a sigh of relief hearing this.

THE GROCERY STORE: AT THE CASH REGESTER-

Yuki had a whole cart full of pledge, gumi had dusters and rags, rin had mops and a large bucket, and then nekomura had quite the assortment of items, a bag of cat nip, toilet paper, a hammer, a couple gory looking movies, colorful staples, a giant stuffed cat, and some unidentifiable object

"Nekomura, what is that thing?" Rin asked

" Oh, that's just a multitude of frozen fish, one of the workers here gave it to me for free!"

"wonder what we'll do when that blob of fish thaws out" Rin stated

GRANDMA'S BEACH HOUSE-

Luka pulled out a key hiding in the flower box then opened the door with it.

"this is so dangerous, it's broad day light and were plainly dressed as thieves" miki worried aloud.

"well we've come this far, cant go back now" meiko said as she stepped in after luka. The place had a very 60s'ish look to it. most of all the furniture was white in the living room. Upstairs, the bed was cheetah print and circular, they knew they would need this so they started taking it apart and stuffing it in the van and some of the other furniture as well. Then they all got in the car with poor lily shoved in the back with all the furniture.

"OW! One of those stools hit me in the head! Damn it, would you be careful going over those bumps!" lily yelled.

THE SCHOOLS ATTIC-

Miku, Gumi, Miki, Nekomura, lily, rin, luka, yuki, and meiko all got back to the college at the same time. They cleaned first, then they put the furniture in. the round cheetah bed was in the center of the room, the giant stuffed cat was on it. Lily decided to take the colorful staples and violently hammer them into the wall as a decoration.

"lily, you don't have to hit so hard!" Rin yelled against the banging.

"I have to let my anger out somehow, it's been a stressful day." came her reply

"yes, a long day too" miku said

"Amen sista!" Meiko agreed, "im pooped."


	2. Chapter 2

The bell ran, time for the next meeting to begin. Miku ran to the secret, abandoned room. When she entered she was surprised at what she saw.

"im gona name him bob" nekomura announced

"were not going to actually keep this thing are we" lily spoke

"of course he's kinda cute if you think about it" gumi said

Miku pushed though the girls crowding around nekomura and an undescribable object. Wait! Is that the blob of fish nekomura brought with her! Miku moved closer when she saw in move. She screamed bloody murder and ran to a near by corner.

"that's how I reacted to bob the blob as well"SF-A2 miki explained to miku who asked, "how come it's alive"

"sorry, that's kind of my fault" nekomura pointed at herself, " you see I sort of forgot him here, and I guess he just thawed out"

Luka picked bob up and said monotonously, " I think he's adorable, we should keep him here as a pet." mean while, bob had engulfed her hand, so she shook him off by flinging him upward. Bob the blob hit the ceiling, sticking there.

Miku came over and started her speech, "well any whey, on to the meeting! Yesterday we cleaned up this place nicely, now it looks usable, except that we don't have any boys so far, and whats the use of this place if there are none, after all this is a whore house in the progress"

" so what do you suggest we do, hunt all 7 of them down and drag them up here" meiko interrupted

"no, if we did that one of them might not agree with our ways and decide to tell on us, so we'll have to flirt with them, get their attention by any means possible then ask them if they want to come up here. We must only bring one at a time" miku stated, "were not going to do this now though because they're probably all at home, but we'll start tomorrow at lunch break"

TOMORROW AT LUNCH BREAK-

All 9 of the girls always sat at a lunch table in the far back of the cafeteria , but since there were only 8 seats one of them was always left out and had to sit on another's lap. Everyone knew this so they decided that who ever was left out today would have to be the one to first get one of the boys to come to their secret attic.

Fellow musicians slammed themselves against the hallway walls so that they weren't run over by a group of girls who were bolting down the hallway.

"move out of the way or you'll be road kill!" miku yelled out as she was running down the main hall with her fellow comrades

As they entered the cafeteria, they stopped in shock as they watched yuki kaai jump from the balcony. Just in time a parachute popped out of the little red backpack she always wore and she flowed down right in a seat at their table. The race was back on as lily took the opportunity to get to the table, everyone else chased after her. Miki tripped on someone's chair so she stopped to apologize leaving her to be the last to get to the table.

"why me" miki looked as if she were almost in tears

"don't worry miki you'll be fine" gumi gave her a reassuring hug

Miki walked over to the boys table (because conveniently they all sat at the same table) she tripped immediately once she got there. Shocked as they were, they all got up to help her.

"im so sorry" miki apologized "im really clumsy"

"that's ok" Kaito said, "so what did you come over here for"

"…I don't really know"

"well sit down! Since there's 7 of us there's always one extra seat" gakupo said with an almost silly grin on his face

The seat miki sat in just so happed to be right next to len, rin's twin brother.

"your really an air head arnt you miki" len said as he slapped her in the back of her head in a friendly manner, but little did he know it would push her face-forward into his own food.

"im so sorry are you ok, we should get you washed off" len said as he lead her to the girls bathroom, but as he waited outside he heard miki scream. Instinctively he ran in to see if she was ok. Miki had just slipped on some water, her face was now clean.

Len ran over to her, "are you ok?"

Miki gasped, "I just remembered, do you want to meet me in the schools attic after school"

SCHOOLS ATTIC-

Miki and len sat on the bed. Miki was explaining about why she had brought him up there.

" so you see im a part of the secret after school club"

"oh" len started mumbling about how he couldn't believe his sister never told him

Suddenly miki started screaming, len looked up to see that there was a gross looking blob that landed on her head.

"GET IT OFF!"

Len quickly got up an grabbed a mop that was nearby. He whacked miki in the head, and in the process, bob flew off a landed in a bucket of soapy water with a splash.

Miki woke up to see a worried len bending over her.

"thank god your alright, I thought I gave you a concussion" len sighed and rested his head on 2 very soft lumps, then he realized what they were and quickly got up

"sorry!"

" that's ok you don't have to apologize" miki said as she pulled his head back down on to her boobs

Len blushed, he knew he was getting very aroused and couldn't stop himself from the urge too pull miki's red and white school dress up. When he did he saw that her underwear was pink with polka dots, from the look miki was giving him, he could tell she didn't mind, so he took them off immediately. Miki slipped her shoes off and started unbuttoning len's shirt. When they were fully undressed len realized how small miki's breasts were, but he didn't care. He grabbed on to them as he kissed her. by now len's member was dieing to get inside, so he gently pressed into her hole.

" it hurts! But there's no lubricant in here" miki whined

"well I guess we could settle with saliva"

Len put his face down in front of her pussy, he started at the top making his way down. As he went down the slit he touched a sensitive spot that left miki squirming. He stopped to suck extremely hard on it causing a rush of fluid to come spurting in his mouth. Miki was shaking and gasping for breath after her first orgasm. Len decided to keep going till he found what he was looking for, a hole in her that was leaking out juices that tasted somewhat like cherries. He pushed his tongue in, after he had done that, he took 2 of his fingers and carefully put them in and started scissoring her, till he could get at least 3 he knew that it should be ok to start now. He slowly pushed in causing miki to let out short, high pitched noises.

Len was all the way in the tight hole now so he started to push in and out, slowly then forcefully. Miki suddenly screamed.

"what was that?"

"oh, I must have hit a certain spot" len replied

At that he made sure kept hitting it, sending sparks through miki. Soon len came, spilling his seed inside her (because earlier she told him that all the girls who were a member to the club agreed to go on the pill) he dropped down beside SF-A2 miki, who's red hair was strewn across the cheetah print bedspread which the both got under and fell asleep.

STILL IN THE SCHOOLS ATTIC-

"_ring ring…"_

"Is that my alarm?" miki screamed out as she jumped off the bed to get her cell phone, ignoring the pain from the previous night.

She ran to len who was flopped over the side of the bed, conked out.

"len! wake up! It's 6:00 in the morning! We've been at school all night!"

Len shot up, "what? I need to take a shower, I cant go to school like this"

"I'll take a shower in the girls locker room and you can take one in the boy's"

And so their morning began as they split up to the locker rooms…

8 o' clock and the bell for homeroom rang. The girls gathered around miki.

"we heard everything!" meiko yelled

"you…you did?" came miki's nervously replied

"of course, it was hilarious." miku answered, "We were all huddled together by the door listening the whole time, I thought that mabey I should warn you to go home, but we just decided to leave"

"you did great for the first to get a boy! That went better than I expected" gumi congratulated.

In a dark corner a girl with a coral pink ponytail stood " bob better be alright…" nekomura muttered sinisterly.


	3. author note:

know its called secret after school but i had to make it in college, how else am i so post to explain meiko being there! Hope you enjoy... it's my first story, and sorry if it sucks...

CH.3 will hopefully be up soon. it will be all about rin since she wasnt in the last ch. much

p.s. thanku for the 1 review!


End file.
